


Strings of Fate

by SamReiGel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamReiGel/pseuds/SamReiGel
Summary: Harry can see strings on people's fingers that connect to each other. Naturally, his string is connected to Draco fucking Malfoy.





	Strings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I believe it's been a whole year since I last posted my work. I've got a couple works ongoing, I just need to finish them and you can read more from me soon. Enjoy this short one!

For as long as he could remember, Harry had always been able to see a red string attached to every person’s pinky that no one else seemed to notice. It was like a fine thread, red and apparent against the world. Sometimes the string connected with another person’s pinky, like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. It connected elderly couples in the park, men and women together sometimes, and on rare occasions severed and hanging. But most times they were like his, laid out on the ground, eventually disappearing as if faded by invisible mist.

After getting the idea that it connected soul mates, Harry learned to think nothing of it. It was just another detail in life that he grew to overlook. He only noticed it again after a long time when he met Ron. 

"Has anyone seen a toad?" Hermione asked into the compartment.

Eyes drawn to her pinky, Harry noticed it was a straight line in the air connecting to Ron’s finger. He looked at them both in turn, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. She prompted Ron to do the spell on his pet, fixed Harry’s glasses, and left the compartment, the red thread trailing behind her.

He was going to ask Ron if he felt anything on his finger or anywhere in general before his own string tugged. It led to the door which was opening to reveal the boy from Diagon Alley yesterday. The string on the boy’s hand too was tugged tight, straight towards Harry. His pinky connected straight to Harry’s. How did he miss that?

“You’ll find that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there” Draco extended his hand towards him.

Harry looked at his soul mate. And while he was incredulous and angry, he knew the strings never lied. So he said

“I’ll never be friends with you”

Draco took that as an insult, lifted his chin, and left the compartment with a slam. It seemed Harry should have worded it a little better, but he couldn’t care less because romance was the least of his interests then.

In fourth year when the wizarding world were caught up in Harry’s whole love affair and the Daily Prophet fiasco, Harry couldn’t find it in himself to be interested in anyone. Not the girls who asked him out to the ball, not Cedric who admittedly was really fit, not Cho fucking Chang. He figured it must have been the fact that he knew who his soul mate was. So he went to ask Draco to the ball.

“Hey, Malfoy” he called on Draco in a corridor heading towards Potions.

“Piss off, Potty” his soul mate spat.

“Want to go to the ball with me?” Draco stopped in his tracks and turned a full round to look at Harry properly.

“What?”

“Want to go to the ball with me?” Harry asked again.

The blond just stared at Harry, scanning his face and analyzing his words in absolute silence. Why was Draco so shocked? Couldn’t he ask his soul mate to a ball? After a full minute, Draco nodded to himself as if he came to a conclusion. Then he hexed Harry with a Body-Bind before walking away.

Then Harry remembered that only he could see the strings. He slapped his forehead after a random Ravenclaw released him from the hex an hour later. But well, Draco said no, so what to do.

It was sometime in January the next year when progress happened. Harry was brooding about Cedric at the lake during free period. He heard the snow crunching with footsteps behind him but didn’t bother to look around. His string was tugging, so he knew who it was.

“Oh look at this, the great Chosen One all alone. Where’s your precious Weasel? And that filthy little Mudblood?” Draco said with malice.

“Still can’t believe that pretty mouth can say foul things” Harry sighed.

Annoyed at how Harry wasn’t rising to the jibe as usual, Draco said again

“Looking pretty down today, aren’t we? What is it? Lost your mum?”

“Look, Draco, if you’re gonna be my wife can you at least be nice to me when I’m so obviously down? Jesus”

“What the fuck…”

“Just shut up. Come here”

Harry patted the snow next to where he was sitting.

“Are you fucking bonkers? Have you finally gone straight up mental?” Harry just sighed.

“Draco, will you please sit next to me here? And we can just talk like normal people”

“Why would I do that? We’ll never be friends, as I recall”

Harry looked up from the water and thought of it. Yes, he did say that. That’s why. He looked at Draco behind him and stood up.

“I said I’ll never be friends with you” he announced.

“I heard that pretty fucking clear the first time” Draco spat.

“Oh Draco…”

Harry walked towards him slowly, shaking his head. All this time, Draco had been on his tail, bullying him and his friends, trying to get to him despite being his soul mate. It was his doing. He didn’t make it clear. How stupid!

“What I meant when I said I’ll never be friends with you…”

He looked into Draco’s face, into those silver eyes and the pretty mouth that only said mean things because he made it so. Draco stood his ground and lifted his chin higher, ready to take on a fight.

“… was this”

Harry took Draco’s face into his hands and kissed him. His face was cold, and his lips colder. Draco was too stunned to move, so Harry kept kissing him until they were a little warmer. Draco’s eyes were still open when he pulled away not too far, and he made it clear.

“You were always gonna be my wife, you’re my soul mate” Harry said reluctantly.

Finally, Draco blinked. He pushed away with tremendous force that Harry toppled backwards into the snow. But Draco came down with him as if pulled by the hand.

“Haha! See? The string pulled us together”

Harry looked at his pinky. Draco looked at him like he was a madman and punched him in the face. He heard a loud crack and felt a sharp pain on his nose. By the time Harry gathered his bearings, Draco was already gone, leaving him with a broken nose.

Lunch hour came, and he came into the great hall with a bloody nose.

“Nice face, Potter!” yelled Draco, and a murmur of laughter followed from the Slytherin table.

Harry looked at his soul mate grudgingly. Draco was smirking as if he just did the cleverest thing in the world. Harry gave him the middle finger which invited multiple gasps of shock.

“I mean what I said, Malfoy!” said Harry before leaving towards Ron and Hermione.

Umbridge came and left, and Harry had never been more depressed. Sirius was gone, and his own days were numbered. Alone once more, he sat on his favourite spot next to the lake. His string tugged again.

“So… you’re not mad” came Draco’s voice.

“That’s good news” he replied.

“Mother said there have been accounts of… some in the family and others… purebloods.. who constantly mentioned ‘red strings’ and ‘soul mates’ during their time”

“I’m not pureblood” Harry said.

“Well… your father was”

“Hmm”

“So it’s true?”

Draco sounded curious. No. Hopeful. Harry looked around. His eyes were wide and attentive, and he didn’t stand tall and aggressive as he usually did. He simply looked inquisitive.

“I don’t know about what your mum said but… yeah. I can see red strings”

When the blond didn’t say anything, Harry continued.

“I see it on Ron and Hermione. The string is connected to their fingers. I saw it on your parents at the World Cup”

“And I’m your soul mate?”

Draco looked like he was mentally beating himself while saying those words. Harry had a hunch that Draco didn’t believe his story. Draco seemed more concerned with the current situation. He looked at his smallest finger. At the red thread that led behind him and how it tugged.

“Yeah… and I’m your soul mate” he said dryly “must be shitty for you, to be paired with Saint Potter”

“Actually, you seem to haven’t noticed the main problem is that I’m a man” argued Draco.

“What do you want me to do, go around and kiss random blokes? You are exclusive, as I’ve said before”

Harry lied down on the snow to look at the clouds. It sounded to him like Draco was making excuses, coming up with points to debunk his claim that they should be together. It was strange that he didn’t mention anything about the past four years of sniping at each other’s throats. No, Draco was worried Harry didn’t like boys.

“You seem… really fine with it” revealed Draco, like it just came to his realization.

“For God’s sake” Harry cursed.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly and quietly, going deep into his mind. He really didn’t feel like dealing with this headache right now but Draco was persistent.

“Believe what you want, Draco. We’re connected to each other, the strings have never been wrong. And if you’re my fated then I won’t fight it”

“So… you’re just fine with it because the strings told you so?”

Eyes still closed, Harry thought about it. He had become resigned to whatever the strings had shown him. They were all just indicators and he never found anything wrong with it. If his thread was connected to someone else, would he feel this way too? Would he want anyone other than Draco?

“No. I don’t think I’d want anyone else. You can be such a jerk sometimes and I hate you, but no. I wouldn’t change anything”

No reply came after that. Harry must have been dozing off because he didn’t hear Draco come close to him. When he felt attentive lips on his, he couldn’t help a little smile. This angry soul suddenly seemed cute. Draco was too slow though, so Harry nudged on a little impatiently. The kiss was soft and sweet. When they pulled apart, he noticed Draco was flushed crimson.

“Well, that’s something I’d love to get used to” Harry smirked.

The expression turned indignant, but the red was still there. Draco grimaced and shoved a bunch of snow into Harry’s face. The git stomped off. Harry tapped the snow off his face angrily. He stared at Draco’s retreating back until it disappeared into the castle. Harry looked at his finger with the string.

It glared against the snow, red and glowing with promise. He smiled because now he was certain, the strings didn’t mean shit. They just showed what was already there.


End file.
